A long term goal is to improve the quality of magnetic resonance (MR) examinations of the human brain. Specifically, transmit/receive dual-tuned phosphorous-proton (31P-1H) head coil arrays capable of simultaneous operation will be developed to permit high-resolution proton MR imaging, proton MR spectroscopy and proton decoupled phosphorous spectroscopy in one clinical setting. Phase I will support development of 1.5T volume phosphorous and proton, actively detuneable transmit coils and multiple channel phosphorous receive array. The proposed dual tuned head array will be built and systematically verified on phantoms at 1.57. Comparisons to the comparable commercial devices to evaluate signal-to-noise and uniformity shall be made. Phase II will support design optimizations followed by volunteer evaluations to achieve improved phosphorous spectral quality over the brain at 1.5T. Proton receive arrays will be included and the "true" dual tuned Phosphorous-Proton transmit/receive head arrays will be extended to 3T. Design and development of custom devices for 7T is planned. Prototypes will be systematically verified on phantoms and compared to existing coils prior to human evaluations (under local IRB). In addition, Phase 2 will involve adaptating the devices to the big three (GE, Siemens, Philips) MRI OEMs. Potential research and clinical use include broad-based functional, structural and biochemical examinations of patients with neurodegenerative disease, such as stroke, epilepsy and alzheimers, cancer, neuropsychiatric diseases such as schizophrenia and AIDS etc. All this will translate in to improved image quality and spectroscopic representation of the x-nucleus over the adult brain in one patient setting, which will aid diagnosis. This we believe will be of a substantial benefit to mankind. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]